


Making our own Christmas

by connyhascontrol



Series: Growing our own Daisies [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meeting the Parents, this is unbearably cheesy but it's christmas so that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: “I always knew she was special.”Katya rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling as she says, “We werenotdestined to be together. I just got lucky.”“You did, but so did she.”Having her family meet her girlfriend is a big deal, especially since said girlfriend is her teenage celebrity crush and she's never brought anyone home before.





	Making our own Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artificial Pichitinha (Pichitinha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/gifts).



> Hello friends! I hope you all had lovely holidays and that the new year is and will continue to treat you well. This is set in the [Growing our own Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679564/chapters/33915555) universe and takes place before the epilogue, but I still think it makes more sense if you've read the whole thing. I'm back with our girls because I can't let go and that's something we'll all have to live with. But this is all I will tell of their story. Probably.
> 
> I wrote this as a christmas gift for [Naty](http://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) and because she is the absolute best she also proofread this, thank you angel!! Also thank you [not-without-my-daughter](https://not-without-my-daughter.tumblr.com/) for making sure the one sentence of Russian I use is correct.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave me a comment! They fuel my writer brain and make me very happy.

As soon as Katya closes the door behind them, they both exhale. Trixie leans her entire weight against her and Katya wraps both arms around her warm body. It's not been a bad day so far, it's just been  _ a lot _ . Katya had thought Trixie was nervous two weeks ago when they went to visit her family for Christmas, but that was nothing compared to how on edge she's been all day, long before they even got on the plane to Boston. Now she just looks exhausted, a feeling Katya shares. She is itching for a cigarette, but even more she wants to keep standing here in her parents’ guest bedroom, that used to be her childhood bedroom, and keep rubbing circles on Trixie's back, watching her slowly relax.

“I'm sorry, I told them to not do anything big. We're not even religious.” Katya was the one to suggest to her family they come spend a few days with them and that Russian Christmas in January was a good opportunity for that, but she didn't expect her parents to go all out and start traditions they had never done in this house. They always just celebrated regular Christmas and that was it. 

“It's very sweet of them to want to make it special,” Trixie says against her shoulder.

“At least they're not making us go to church.” That's only because the nearest Russian orthodox church is a pretty long drive from their house in the suburbs, Katya is sure of it. She should have seen this coming. Every time she talked to her mom on the phone in the weeks leading up to this trip, she had been so excited both to have Katya home for a few days and to finally meet Trixie. Katya had been excited for that too, but she also knew what a source of stress it was going to be for Trixie. She understood it especially well now that she had met Trixie's family. It had gone great, especially Ashleigh and her got on like a house on fire, but it had been nerve-wracking for Katya.

“How long do you think we can hide up here?” Trixie mumbles, her face still squashed against Katya's sweater.

“However long you need, they won’t take it personal.”

Trixie pulls herself up, but keeps her arms around Katya. “They’re making a 12-course-dinner, I can’t  _ not _ show up to that. I’ll change, do something with my hair and put on some makeup so I look less gross.”

“How dare you say my beautiful girlfriend looks gross?” Katya presses a brief kiss against her lips and smiles. “Take your time, I’ll be downstairs.”

Katya’s family is warm and welcoming in a way that she knows Trixie isn’t used to. It was obvious when her mom, dad and grandma all pulled her into a hug as soon as they met and Trixie had looked a little like a deer caught in headlights and then had smiled the same way she smiles when she gets recognized in public. She had still laughed when her dad had picked Katya up during his hug and spun her around like she was nothing more than a doll. Katya had complained about it like she has since she was 12 and they all know it’s just an elaborate performance at this point. 

As Katya makes her way down the stairs, following the delicious smells of the dinner she knows her mom and grandma are preparing, a warm feeling settles in her stomach at the thought of getting to spend a few days with her family and Trixie in the same house. She can’t wait to watch them get to know each other and has no doubt they’ll get along great, even if Trixie might need some time to warm up to them.

“Katenka, I could use some help!” her dad calls from the dining room and Katya smiles at the name. When she enters she sees him setting out the cutlery on the table. “Can you fold the napkins?” He points towards a chair, where the good cloth napkins are laid out.

“Sure thing.”

She learned how to fold a swan ages ago and gives it a few tries before giving up and settling on something simple.

“Are you two all set or is there anything you need?” her dad asks casually while setting candles on the table.

“Oh no, everything is great! Thanks, Dad.” She doesn’t mention that she has grown up in this house, knows where everything is and doesn’t need her family to treat her like a guest. She appreciates how happy they are to have her home. 

“Your Trixie too?” he asks, sounding slightly apprehensive.

“Yes, she’s fine, she’s just getting changed,” Katya reassures him with a smile. She’s heard her parents call her ‘your Trixie’ in countless phone calls and over skype and it’s just as lovely in person.

“I’m sorry if this is all too much, I told your mom it was unnecessary, but you know how she gets sometimes.” His voice has gone down to almost a whisper, making sure his wife doesn’t hear him from the kitchen. Katya laughs. She  _ does _ know how her mom can get, they have that in common. They’re enthusiastic people.

“It’s fine. We don’t need all of this, but if it makes Mom happy then we will eat a 12-course-meal,” Katya says in the same hushed tone and with an affectionate roll of her eyes. She finishes setting up the folded napkins and says, “I'm gonna go out for a quick smoke,” and her dad’s eyes light up.

“I'll come with you.”

Katya raises her brows. “I thought you quit at the beginning of last year?”

He steps closer, leaning down a little towards her and lowering his voice even more. “Yes, and as far as your mother is concerned I haven't smoked in over a year.” 

Katya highly doubts that anything goes on in this house that her mom doesn't know about, but she says nothing and they both put on their jackets and step out the front door.

She fishes two cigarettes out of the pack, lights one for her dad and then for herself and inhales deeply. For a moment they both enjoy the nicotine in silence, then her dad fixes her with an intense gaze of his blue eyes.

“How are you doing?” he asks in that special tone of voice that people use when they ask about your mental health. It used to bother Katya, she'd either have to lie so they wouldn't worry or tell them truthfully how fucking hard it was. Now she doesn't mind. 

“Really well. Work hasn't been so overwhelming and I get to hang out with the kids at the center.” She takes another drag of her cigarette. “And of course there's Trixie.” She grins and one of his massive arms wraps around her shoulders and pulls her close for a moment.

“Good,” is all her father replies and they finish their cigarettes in silence. They’re just about ready to go back inside when her brother’s car pulls up in the driveway. He hugs Katya tightly as soon as he gets out and then turns to their dad.

“Do you honestly believe Mom doesn’t know what you’re doing?”

He shrugs and starts rummaging through his trouser pockets, finally finding what he was looking for and popping a piece of gum into his mouth. 

“She hasn’t noticed so far.”

Katya snorts, but says nothing. Behind them the front door opens and Trixie steps outside with her arms wrapped around herself, since she isn’t wearing a jacket.

“There you are! I’m supposed to tell you all that dinner is ready.”

“Trix!” Katya extends her hand towards Trixie and immediately Trixie does too, stepping closer until Katya can intertwine their fingers. “Come meet my brother, Mitya.”

This time when she’s hugged by somebody she’s just meeting for the first time, Trixie doesn’t even look surprised, just tentatively returns it and smiles.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you. Seriously, Katya will not shut up about you.” Mitya’s comment gets a genuine, sunny smile out of Trixie and Katya forgets to protest.

“I believe dinner is ready?” her father reminds them.

When they sit down at the dinner table, laden with a delicious smelling variety of dishes, Katya can only imagine how overwhelming this must be for Trixie and she quickly squeezes her knee.

“We decided not to bother with actual courses, everybody just take whatever you want!” her mom cheerfully orders. “Trixie, everything but the goose is vegetarian.”

“Thanks, Irina.” Trixie smiles politely and her mother beams back. The Christmas Eve meal is traditionally mostly without meat, Katya knows, but her mom has definitely made some adjustments for Trixie. On Trixie’s other side Katya’s grandma starts explaining to her what the different dishes are in her thick accent and then piles things onto Trixie’s plate without waiting for her to make a decision what she wants. Katya knows there’s no point in telling her to go easy on Trixie and she quickly hands over her plate when her dad asks who wants goose. They’re all going to eat too much and that’s just how it’s going to be. 

Once all their plates are full, silence falls over the table as they all dig in, only broken up by compliments and noises of approval over the food. Finally her brother starts up a conversation.

“So, Trixie, I hear Katya spent actual Christmas with your family, how did that go?”

Everybody turns towards her and Trixie freezes with all the attention on her. 

“What are you implying?” Katya asks, before Trixie has a chance to say anything. “I’m a joy to be around and always on my best behaviour.” At that Mitya snorts and her mother raises her eyebrows, but underneath the table Trixie briefly squeezes her leg. The truth is, while it did genuinely go very well with Trixie’s family, Katya had been unbelievably nervous about it all. Trixie is still rebuilding the relationship with her family herself, slowly but steadily, and Katya meeting all of them was nerve-wracking for both of them.

Ashleigh had made it a lot easier on all of them by immediately asking Katya about a few articles she had written, and Katya had been surprised and flattered that they weren’t just the most recent ones, but some pieces were a few years old by now. Ashleigh really must have looked into her work. When she had asked what Katya’s favourite thing she’d written was, she felt herself flush as she admitted it was her interview with Trixie. That seemed to really win over Trixie’s mom. Not she hadn’t been obviously trying hard to make Katya feel welcome in her home before.

“It went great, although I’m not sure I like you getting along so well with my baby sister,” Trixie says and gives Katya a lopsided smile. “I have a feeling you’re going to gang up on me at some point.”

“I would never!” Katya says with mock offense. Trixie doesn’t need to know that she already has an idea what to get her for her birthday this year and that she fully plans on enlisting Ashleigh’s help for that. 

They eat, as is tradition, until Katya feels like she’s going to burst. She considers opening the button of her jeans but her family has worked so hard to make this dinner special and she doesn’t want to ruin it. Then her dad gets out the good vodka. Katya sticks to ginger ale and so does Mitya, since he has to drive back home tonight. Her dad pours a glass for Trixie, then his mother, his wife, and finally for himself. Katya catches Trixie’s gaze and she smiles back reassuringly, letting Katya know she knows she doesn’t have to drink if she doesn’t want to. 

He raises his glass for a toast. “Za znakómstvo!”

Everybody but Trixie echoes him and they all drink, Kayta having raised her ginger ale. Trixie just blinks and then downs her vodka. 

“We drank to meeting,” Katya explains as Trixie puts down her glass. She looks surprised, probably by how smooth the liquor went down. For Christmas her dad always gets the good stuff. Immediately her grandma grabs the bottle and refills Trixie’s glass and Katya gets the feeling it’s going to be a long night.

Her assumption is confirmed when Mitya has already left, her parents have opted out of drinking after the second glass, but her grandmother and Trixie are still going strong. Katya knows Trixie thinks she has to prove herself and she's pretty sure her grandma knows that too and is having fun with it, since Katya has never seen her drink as much either. At some point it seems to become a point of pride for both of them to finish the bottle. They take turns refilling their glasses and then clink them together. Her grandmother keeps mumbling Russian phrases, far beyond Katya's understanding of the language, and Trixie enthusiastically voices her agreement.

“Yes, that!” she slightly slurs before drinking and then slamming the glass back onto the table, flinching at the noise it makes. Katya exchanges astonished glances with her parents. So far neither of them has stepped in and at this stage, Katya thinks, there's really no point. The conversation at the table has died down, they're all just watching what's unfolding in front of them.

She has never seen Trixie this drunk before. She keeps squinting at the bottle and then at Katya's grandmother, as if she can't make sense of where all that vodka went in such a small woman. Sometimes she suddenly grabs whatever part of Katya is nearest to her, apparently to reassure herself she's still there. 

Once the bottle is finally empty, Trixie suddenly gets up and then stands leaning her hands on the table and swaying gently.

“I need to go to bed,” she says with surprising clarity and her eyes take a moment to settle on Katya. “I'm gonna need some help.”

Katya snorts. “Okay, let's get you upstairs, then.” As she's wishing her parents a good night, Trixie is already winding one arm around her waist and leaning her entire weight against her. When Katya looks back at the table she notices her grandma is about to fall asleep in her chair.

At the bottom of the stairs Trixie whines and demands, “Carry me!” and Katya has to force her laughter down.

“I can't carry you, you’re too heavy for that.”

“But you're so strong!” Trixie insists, winding her arms around Katya’s neck and pressing her body against her. She’s trying to look seductive, but she seems to have trouble focusing on Katya’s eyes.

Katya can’t keep from smiling as she says, “I’m not going to carry you up the stairs. In the end I’ll fall and we’ll both break our necks.” 

“Please?” Trixie asks with a pout and Katya laughs. She can hear somebody else snicker and after turning her head she sees her parents standing in the doorway to the dining room and watching them. 

‘ _ You saw nothing! _ ’ she mouths at them, removes Trixie’s arms around her neck and firmly grabs her around her waist. “C’mon, you can walk.” Trixie whines disappointed, but then does as she’s told and once again Katya can hear the unmistakable deep chuckle of her dad. 

In their bedroom she sits Trixie down on the bed and methodically peels her out of her clothes, while Trixie holds up her arms and lifts her hips quietly and obediently as Katya instructs her. When Katya has got her into her pyjamas, she immediately crawls underneath the covers and groans.

“This was a bad idea.” She has her eyes closed, but a frown on her face. By the time Katya gets back from the bathroom she's softly snoring and her face has smoothed out. As Katya gets into bed and then lies there in the dark, she feels her heart swell up as she thinks about what she's doing here. She got to introduce her family to the woman she loves and it didn't go exactly as she thought it would, but all in all she thinks it went well. Trixie and her grandma certainly seemed to share a deep understanding, despite exchanging very few words. 

This is what normal families do. Five years ago all of this would have been completely unimaginable, but she's not the same person she was then. Her life is completely changed and she's the person who changed it. Of course with a lot of help, including all the people in this house, but she did it and now she has a stable, respectable job, and a partner she owns a home with, who she takes back for Christmas with her family. 16-year-old Katya, who lived in this very room, would have thought she was boring. But that's just growing up. Growing up and getting lucky.

_______

The next morning Trixie peels herself out of bed at a surprisingly reasonable time, but Katya still has to stifle a laugh when she sits down at the kitchen table, freshly showered and her hair meticulously blow-dried into shape, and wincing slightly when her mom loudly wishes her a good morning. Her grandmother happily spoons scrambled eggs onto Trixie’s plate, humming a song, and Trixie stares at her, complete bafflement on her face. 

Katya gets it. A tiny, ancient woman like her grandma should not be able to drink that much vodka and be completely fine the next morning. She lightly pats Trixie’s leg underneath the table and she turns towards her, looking somewhat pained. Katya leans in and presses her lips against Trixie’s cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she can see her family all giving each other looks and smiling. She decides to ignore it. 

After breakfast her parents head out to get groceries and her grandma retreats to her room, last night apparently having hit her harder than she lets on. She finds Trixie in the living room, looking at the ornaments on the fake tree. Usually her parents get a real one, but it would have lost all its needles by now. Some of the ornaments Mitya and her made as kids, the crudely painted wood hanging from simple twine, others Katya made when she was a student and had no money for actual presents. Trixie is carefully holding one of those baubles to better see the fat little (somewhat demonic) baby Jesus Katya had painted on it. She jumps a little when Katya wraps her arms around her from behind. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Not sick anymore, so that’s good.” She looks at Katya over her shoulder. “You could have saved me from myself, though.”

Katya snorts. “As if I could ever keep you from doing something you want to do.” 

Trixie doesn’t argue with that. From the kitchen Katya can still hear the Christmas playlist she put on with her phone at breakfast, connected to the the little bluetooth speaker her mom likes to use when she’s cooking. In the last few years she has only gone home for the holidays, so now with the house decorated like it is every year, it really does feel like it’s Christmas and not the 7th of January.

“Merry second Christmas,” she says quietly against Trixie’s neck and within the circle of her arms she turns around and smiles at Katya. 

“I’m really glad we decided to do this.” Trixie puts her arms around Katya’s waist and starts slightly swaying to the music. With her right hand Katya picks up Trixie's hand. She isn't much of a dancer but neither is Trixie and they're not getting points for form anyway. Trixie lets her lead as they slowly start spinning in one spot and rests her cheek against Katya's.

Closing her eyes Katya smiles. “Me too.”

_______

Trixie has some things she needs to talk through with Michelle on the phone and it's a reminder that outside of their little bubble the world has moved on from the holiday season. In three days they’ll be back in San Francisco too and go back to work. Katya used to not mind. She loves her family but she also loves her job and she liked to always keep busy and not spend too much time alone with her thoughts. Since she’s with Trixie she can take things slow sometimes, without the calm feeling oppressive. Now she would like a few more days at home.

Katya leaves Trixie upstairs and heads for the kitchen, where her mom is busy heating up last night’s leftovers. Even though it's technically Christmas Day, they've all taken it slow and not made a big fuss. Yesterday’s festivities apparently were enough to satisfy her mother’s need to do the very most.

“Anything I can help with?”

Her mom looks up from the saucepan of whatever it is she is stirring. “Yes, you could make some tea.”

“Sure!” Katya puts the electric kettle on and then gets the teapot off the shelf, having to get up on her toes. When her dad puts it away he always forgets that nobody else in the house can reach very high. 

While she’s spooning the tea leaves into the infuser her mother says, “It’s nice to see you with Trixie. She’s good for you.” When Katya looks over to her, she’s still stirring and not looking at Katya, but from her profile Katya can tell there’s a slight smile on her face.

“She is. She’s calmed me down a bit.” 

The water starts boiling, the kettle turning itself off, and Katya leans against the counter, waiting for it to cool off a little. She always used to pour it right away, burning the tea leaves, and her grandma would tut and remark how impatient she is.

“I always knew she was special.”

Katya rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling as she says, “We were  _ not _ destined to be together. I just got lucky.”

“You did, but so did she.” Finally her mom looks up and they share a smile. “Now, where did your father get to? He could start setting the table.”

“Uhhh,” is all Katya says, because the last glimpse she got of him was the wink he gave her before sneaking outside to smoke.

“Oh, he’s smoking, isn’t he.” It’s not really a question, but she doesn’t look mad, just sighs.

“You know, then.”

“Of course I know! But he’s so proud of himself for thinking he can keep a secret from me.”

Katya laughs. Trixie joins them as she is pouring the water into the teapot. 

“Sorry about that,” she quickly apologizes.

“No worries,” Katya says and then her mom turns off the stove. 

“That reminds me, I wanted to show you something, Trixie. I’ll be right back,” she promises before hurrying out of the kitchen. 

Trixie gives Katya a questioning look. “What’s this about?” and she just shrugs. They’re sitting down and having a cup of tea each when she returns with a shoebox and presents it to Trixie, looking very pleased with herself. 

“I found this while getting the Christmas decorations out of the attic, I thought you might enjoy them.” 

With furrowed brows Trixie takes the box and sets it on the table, thanking her confusedly. As she lifts the lid, Katya groans and her mother winks at her before bustling over to the fridge and doing god knows what. Katya’s attention is fully taken up by Trixie taking magazine clippings and photos out of the box with careful fingers and her mouth wide open.

“Oh my god!”

“I didn’t know you kept these!” Katya’s voice doesn’t hide the accusation it is.

“Of course I did,” her mother replies cheerfully. “They’re memories, I couldn’t throw them away.”

On the wooden kitchen table Trixie has spread out all the things that used to cover Katya’s bedroom walls when she was a teenager. It’s missing the band posters, but all the personal things Katya had put on there are laid out in front of them. It’s a strange tableau of both of them, Katya with her friends and family and some self portraits she deemed artsy at the time, Trixie on the yellowed pages of magazines, beaming at screaming audiences or smiling into cameras. 

When she had put those up, Katya had thought how adult and cool Trixie was. She was part of another world that Katya would never have a chance to get into. Trixie wasn’t just out of her league, she was out of her reach. Not for the first time she thinks about what 16-year-old Katya would say if she found out she was not only going to meet Trixie, they were going to fall in love.

Looking at the pictures now, for the first time Katya can see the teenager in them. The girl who’s in over her head, dressed up in bright colours and with the harsh, over the top makeup that would become her trademark, contrasting her soft, gentle voice with the charming country lilt that she hasn’t lost completely even today. It makes Katya’s heart clench, wishing she could protect that girl from all the things she was going through and the things she knew were still in her future. But she’s also proud of her Trixie and how far she’s come. Before she can put any of that into words, Trixie’s hand finds hers on top of the table and squeezes gently. Their eyes meet and Katya knows Trixie understands, somehow, and not even the knowledge that her mom is watching them takes away from it being a special moment. 

Katya likes to imagine in her mind there’s a box, not unlike the one on the table right now, that she keeps their special moments in, the ones she tries to remember every detail of. There’s them sitting on the bench outside Trixie’s old house, eating her homemade cinnamon rolls and Trixie telling her about Crying Hook-Up Girl, waiting for Katya’s reactions with wide eyes and a barely held back grin. There’s kissing her at midnight on New Year’s in the park outside Violet and Fame’s apartment. There’s the entire day they spend having sex in each room of their new home. There’s the first time Trixie played her song Soldier for Katya and then let her cry. There’s Trixie holding her so closely in their bed after that one really bad day Katya had.

“Look at you!” Trixie’s voice goes up in pitch as she picks up a polaroid of Katya with her arms around the shoulders of her college friends. Her choppy bob is dyed a splotchy black and she wears an unreasonable number of necklaces. She looks happy and she remembers that she was.

“That was when I had just started college and met a lot of gay people all of a sudden,” she explains to Trixie. As her mom grabs a stack of plates and heads for the dining room, Katya adds, “I had also just gotten my nipples pierced.”

“You had your nipples pierced?” Trixie asks in shock and keeping her voice down with obvious effort.

“Yup, but I had to take them out after two weeks, they made me inconsolably horny 24/7.”

“So no different than now,” Trixie deadpans and after a moment of them quietly looking at each other they both burst into laughter.

They leave the pictures scattered over the kitchen table when dinner is ready and then get right back to them afterwards, her parents and grandma offering their insight on the pictures of Katya that she could definitely do without, but that Trixie is highly entertained by. In turn Trixie shares little tidbits about the tours she did, about ridiculous costumes and fan encounters that the magazine clippings remind her of. Katya is always happy to listen to those.

They don’t usually talk much about Trixie’s stage career. Katya doesn’t like bringing it up because she doesn’t want to remind Trixie of the bad things, and she also doesn't want her to think that’s what she sees her as. She knows it’s stupid and that they’re long past any insecurities about what they are to each other, but there are things they both struggle with and the other doesn’t always know how to handle. So Katya doesn’t ask about it and waits for Trixie to share what she wants to share. Hearing her talk about the people in her band with affection and about dinners they had and little trips they went on while touring reminds Katya that while Trixie’s life hadn’t always been as easy and fun as the magazines portrayed it, it had still been filled with a lot of joy and wonderful moments she wouldn’t have wanted to miss. Still after their months together Trixie is made of so much more than Katya knows and she’s grateful that she’ll have all the time in the world to learn everything about her that there is to know.

_______

When Katya enters the guest bedroom after brushing her teeth, Trixie is sitting on the edge of the bed, back towards the door, gently rolling her head from side to side, illuminated by only the bedside lamp. Katya climbs onto the bed, the rustling covers letting Trixie know where she is, but she doesn't turn around, not even when Katya kneels behind her, lets her hands touch her arms and slowly slide up to her shoulders. Only when Katya starts kneading the tense muscles there, she lets out a little sigh and pulls her hair over one shoulder to give Katya better access.

“You should join me for yoga in the morning,” Katya quietly suggests. Occasionally Trixie does, to help her muscles relax or just to have a few moments of quiet concentration, but usually she will get distracted when Katya shows her how to do a pose, either staring at her body as she demonstrates it and forgetting that she's supposed to mimic it or automatically arching into Katya's touch when she tries to adjust Trixie's position. She'd never been the best teacher, but Trixie had melted away all professionalism she may have possessed at some point. More often than not they've ended up having sex right there and then, which Katya supposes is also relaxing, so they kind of achieved their goal.

Trixie just hums and lets her head drop forward, melting into Katya's touch, and she presses a kiss to the back of Trixie's neck. Katya starts letting her hands roam over Trixie's back, first gently and then with more pressure, sliding her thumbs down left and right of her spine and she smiles as Trixie's little sighs get deeper and more frequent. Sliding her hands to Trixie's waist, Katya pushes herself forward until her front is pressed to Trixie's back and lets her hands wander to her breasts. With her period only a few days away she knows Trixie is sensitive right now and through the material of her pyjama shirt she lightly pinches one nipple, making Trixie's head fall back against Katya's shoulder, her mouth open and her eyes closed. She keeps leaning there while Katya continues to touch her slowly, sliding her hands underneath her shirt and over the soft skin of her belly and then up to her breasts again. Only when Katya pushes her right hand under the elastic of her pyjama pants and over her underwear does Trixie move.

“Don't,” she says softly, her eyes fluttering open and Katya stills her hand, but leaves it where it is.

“No?” she asks, turning her head to get a better look at Trixie's face. She's looking at Katya through her lashes and biting her lip.

“Not with your parents down the hall.”

Katya smiles and presses her lips to Trixie's cheek. They've had this conversation before, on the pull-out couch, one room away from Trixie's sleeping mother, only two weeks ago. She hadn't pushed it then, had just asked Trixie if she'd never had sex in that house and Trixie had looked scandalized.

“No! I was 16 when I moved out and I certainly wasn't having sex then.” she had whispered back in the dark.

Katya had said she understood and had murmured exactly what she wanted to do to Trixie into her ear before saying “But I guess not. Good night!” and turning her back to her and pretending to go to sleep, while Trixie made little unhappy noises. Trixie had surprised her then by not breaking, but Katya has a feeling tonight is a different story.

“You know, I've fucked girls here before and nothing bad happened.” Appealing to Trixie's jealousy is probably a dirty move, but Katya is aiming for results. As she had predicted, Trixie's expression hardens.

“I don't want to hear about them!” She hisses the last word and it makes Katya's toes curl. Then she turns her head and not so gently bites Katya's neck. Katya grins and slowly starts rubbing Trixie through her underwear.

Trixie looks conflicted as she says, “I don't want anybody to hear.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Katya stills her hand once more and Trixie presses herself up against it, only whimpering a little. Katya knows she has won and hides her smile in Trixie's hair. “Use your words, baby. Do you want me to stop?”

After a moment she gives a quiet, defeated “No,” and then moans as Katya starts rubbing over her panties again. 

“If you don't want anybody to hear, you're going to have to be quiet.” Asking Trixie to be quiet goes against everything Katya believes in, but she knows how mortified she would be knowing Katya's family had heard her. 

Katya loves all the noises she makes during sex, when for once she doesn't hold back. People never give Trixie credit for how much restraint she shows, despite being a diva and a brat sometimes. But she does keep a lot to herself, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. Katya doesn't take it personal, she knows she gets to see more of the authentic Trixie than probably anybody else. But the only time Trixie doesn't think is on the brink of orgasm, so Katya likes to keep her there, just to hear her whine and moan and babble.

Now Trixie is biting down onto her lip, her eyes closed and her face pulled into a frown in concentration while Katya keeps running one hand over her torso lightly, the other rubbing her through the material of her underwear. She makes a desperate noise at the back of her throat and then pushes herself up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off swiftly. Then she pulls Katya’s hand out of her pants by the wrist to take them off as well, her underwear coming off with them. 

“Get naked,” she says quietly but insistently, her gaze burning into Katya’s eyes and now it’s her who is barely suppressing a moan. Trixie hasn’t even touched her yet and she can already feel how wet she is. Nobody else has ever made Katya feel like that, especially not after a year. She stares at Trixie open-mouthed while taking off her own shirt and sweatpants, never tiring of seeing her run her hands over her soft skin and ample curves, grabbing at herself impatiently. It’s true that Katya is constantly horny, but how could she not be with this woman in her bed every day? Trixie always goes from zero to full speed in no time and all Katya can do is hang on for the ride.

Once she’s naked she roughly pushes Trixie back into the pillows, pinning her there with her hands on her shoulders, and she can see the goosebumps on Trixie’s skin, not knowing if it’s from the cool air in the room or from being touched like this. Her chest is rising and falling with her heavy breaths and Katya drinks in the sight of her looking up with heavy eyes before leaning down and kissing her messily, licking into her mouth and drowning out both their moans. Underneath her Trixie’s hips start moving and she kisses down her body, grabbing at her along the way while Trixie pants and then groans when Katya gently bites the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Katya hums when her tongue finally touches the hood of Trixie’s clit, making circles around it, and Trixie hisses “Fuck!” 

Immediately Katya raises her head and Trixie whines. “If you can’t keep quiet I’ll have to give your mouth something to do,” she whispers, brushing her nose against the neatly trimmed triangle of hair pointing to where Katya wants to bury her face. Trixie bites her lip again and starts scooting down on the bed.

“Then come here!”

Katya grins, knowing what Trixie is going for. She had only thought about pushing her fingers into Trixie’s mouth, but this is so much better. “God, I love how your mind works.” She carefully swings one leg over Trixie’s face, making sure she isn’t kneeling on her hair. From beneath her Trixie pulls her hips down, not wasting any time and licking over her labia before focusing on her clit. For a moment Katya just enjoys the sensation, gently riding Trixie’s tongue, before she remembers she has a job to do and leans forward to finish what she started. This is why they don’t do this often, Katya gets too distracted and can’t fully concentrate on eating Trixie out the way she know drives her wild, but she tries to pull herself together. When Trixie starts flicking her tongue over her clit, Katya pushes one finger into her, making Trixie groan against her pussy, the vibrations seemingly traveling through Katya’s whole body. 

If she’s still going, Katya isn’t doing enough to distract her, so she fucks into her with two fingers, satisfied when Trixie takes her mouth off her and Katya can hear her head hit the mattress with a thud. But Trixie seems to be determined and gets back to work, closing her lips around Katya’s clit and sucking. That’s how Katya comes shortly after, grinding against Trixie’s face and panting against her hip. Trixie only goes easy on her when Katya is finished, and even then she keeps pressing kisses against any bit of Katya’s skin she can reach.

“Don’t you have something to do?” she finally asks, obviously knowing that even though it’s not a competition, she has clearly won. With new determination Katya goes back to eating her out while Trixie runs her hands over the backs of her thighs and gently bites her every time she needs to drown out the noise she’s making. When Katya is steadily fucking her with her fingers while licking her clit at a fast rhythm, Trixie sinks her teeth into Katya’s thigh and comes. Katya winces, but keeps licking at her and slows down her hand until Trixie stops twitching underneath her.

When she climbs off Trixie she runs her hand over the back of her thigh, distinctly feeling the bite mark Trixie left there. She’s going to have a big bruise there tomorrow.

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” she asks. “Are you a vampire, is that it? Have you hidden that from me this whole time?”

Trixie smiles lazily and pulls her in for a kiss. “You wanted me to stay quiet,” she explains nonchalantly. When they’ve settled in, with the sheets pulled over them and Trixie with her head on Katya’s shoulder, she asks, “Do you think somebody heard us?” 

Katya kisses her hair. “I don’t think so.” Definitely. Trixie might have been quiet for her standards, but if nothing else that’s just a testament to how loud she usually is. Katya isn’t concerned about it. Her family would never embarrass Trixie like that and they also genuinely don’t care. She’s fairly sure that Trixie knows all of that and they’re just keeping up the lie for her conscience. Katya is on board with whatever makes it easier for Trixie.

_______

After that night Trixie seems a lot more comfortable and relaxed and they spend the last two days of their second Christmas break exploring. First they go on a long walk in the neighbourhood Katya grew up in, where she went to school, where she’d hang out with her friends, where she kneed the neighbour’s kid in the balls that one time, the basics. The next day they drive into the city with her mom and show Trixie all the corners of Boston they think she should know. 

They stop by the costume shop Katya worked at when she was in college and it looks exactly as it did 10 years ago. Trixie immediately falls in love with the chaos and the eclectic mix of stripper heels, cheap jewelry and lobster costumes. She buys two shitty wigs, one in neon green for Kim as a thank you for looking after Dolly again, and a pink one for Evie. She explains that Kim likes to challenge herself and try to make something out of the worst possible material and Evie needs something to practice on since she decided she wants to go to school for hair and makeup. Katya doesn’t know the girl at the register but still asks her to give her regards to the owners.

Their expedition turns into a shopping trip with Katya dipping into a little independent bookstore she’s delighted to find is still in business and leaving with a stack of books to add to her collection of books she hasn’t had the time to read yet. At a second-hand shop Trixie gets to demonstrate her almost supernaturally good eye for sizing and style and gently bullies both Katya and her mother to try on a dress each that they would never have picked out for themselves. Katya is used to this by now. If Trixie thinks it’s a good idea she wear something, it usually is. She has no problem with that, especially since Trixie still lets her wear things that are completely stupid. Her mom still needs to be convinced of Trixie’s talents, but once she does try on what Trixie picked out for her, her mind is made up and for the rest of the day she pays close attention to all the things Trixie points out. 

Katya has to stop Trixie from buying an entire year’s supply of baby clothes for Benjamin, her nephew. She reminds her that babies tend to grow very fast and he won’t even have time to wear all that before he’s too big. Trixie’s solution to that is to buy things in a number of sizes and Katya sighs, knowing when she’s been defeated. That little boy is going to grow up spoilt to no end by his aunt and that’s something they’ll all have to live with. Her mother is no help at all and keeps picking out more and more adorable little outfits and calling out to Trixie through the store to show her.

It’s not like Katya had been immune to the baby’s charm. When Trixie had held him in her arms and then looked up at Katya with her eyes swimming in unshed tears, Katya had understood what people meant when they were talking about baby fever. That sight had just been  _ right  _ and had tugged at Katya’s heart in a way she hadn’t experienced before _ ,  _ despite the fact that they’ve talked about both  _ not _ wanting to have their own children. When Lauren had asked her if she wanted to hold Benjamin, Katya had politely but vehemently declined, too scared to do something wrong. She’s not the right person to look after a baby, no matter what her hormones say. She’s glad that unlike Trixie’s mom her parents are not hoping for any grandkids from her. The fact that she’s in a committed long-term relationship is more than any of them had ever expected, so Katya is already doing great.

When they have to say goodbye to her family, Trixie returns their hugs enthusiastically and with a genuine smile and Katya thinks all of this couldn’t have gone better. It’s weird but wonderful to hear Trixie casually calling her parents Irina and Pyotr. She’s never had a girlfriend stick around long enough to get to that point before. She had no doubt they would all get along, but seeing them really connect, seeing them chat, sitting on the couch drinking tea together made Katya think that maybe her mom was right. Maybe all of this was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving me comment here or come talk to me on tumblr ([@connyhascontrol](http://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
